


Hogwarts Halloween

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Established Relationship, Multi, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Severus Snape, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Severus and Lily are married, Sev is headmaster and Lily is a teacher. They began having a relationship with Draco in his 7th year. It's now many years later, Draco has returned to the school as faculty and they're picking up where they left off on the night of a masquerade ball.Entry one for Kinktober 2018Prompt: Masks





	Hogwarts Halloween

Masks did little to conceal the identities of those in attendance of this year’s Halloween ball, which is why, just for a bit of extra fun, most members of the faculty decided to utilize a touch of transfiguration in addition.

Snape stood against a wall, draped in shadow, his form smaller and younger than the strong, tall-standing man he’d become since Lily became part of his life again. He watched the students with the careful eye of a Headmaster, but his wife was ever-present in his awareness. Especially as she accepted dances with the many would-be suitors, all entirely unsuspecting of her true identity.

All until a striking young blonde, a new addition to the faculty but one Lily had known even as a boy. As his hand came around her waist and the other linked with her own, he drew in a deep breath of contentment. As someone who’d spent so many classes and tutoring sessions being comforted by her very presence, Lily’s energy was unmistakable to him. And although Draco had also made use of a bit of transfiguration this evening, his signature platinum blonde locks left little question in her mind as to who she was moving in step with.

Draco and Lily moved with grace, as they always had, and Severus forgot the rest of the world in favor of watching them. Jealousy had crept up inside of him when their true dance had begun, long ago in a 7th year classroom, but by now it only made him feel right. And, perhaps, a bit _wanting_.

They flirted as they moved in time to the music. Compliments from Draco, nails subtly grazing over flesh from Lily. It was exhilarating, her anonymity allowing them to be publicly affectionate for the first time. As the song drew to an end, she glanced over Draco’s shoulder. Her eyes met her husband’s, and with a small nod he slipped out of the great hall. Lily leaned in and whispered to Draco, suggesting they get some air, and moments later she was leading him out by the hand, to Sev’s old potions office.

It was empty and dimly lit by magical fire when they arrived and when Lily turned to face the room after closing the door behind them, Draco seized her in his arms and kissed her. It had been ages, it felt like, since they touched this intimately and it was electric and heat all over again. Her hands roamed his body and eventually pulled his shirt from his waistband so she could push beneath and feel bare skin. His chest was somewhat broader, more chiselled than usual, and it made her smile that he’d chosen a form similar to most of the boyfriends he’d had.

Slowly, Draco dropped to his knees, and Lily hiked up her skirt, holding it in both fists to keep it out of the way. Draco slipped a thumb under his mask and began to pull it off, but Lily stopped him with a soft, breathy, “Don’t.” So he left it on and instead focused on the task at hand, moving aside her panties and licking over sensitive skin. 

Lily moaned and let her head relax against the oak door. Her paramour was a natural, good enough to satisfy during his first attempt and only better with the years of practice. She carded fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the soft strands when she rocked her hips against his tongue and teeth.

But the room was not empty, not truly. Severus had taken up his usual place, lounging in the desk chair behind an illusion that concealed his presence to them but not theirs to him. He watched with a calm interest, slowly growing hard as his wife lost herself in pleasure given by another man. When her breath was coming faster and noisier, Severus slid his leather-gloved hand over the front of his trousers, palming himself and savoring the anticipation. Anticipation because this wasn’t about cuckolding. Quite the opposite, really. It was about voyeurism, the hot rush of jealousy and possessiveness, and exerting his own dominance when he felt the time was right.

With Lily’s first orgasm, Severus bit into the leather covering his other hand, stifling his own soft noise at how satisfying the sight was. There was never a woman more beautiful than his Lily, and never a moment more beautiful then when her world became pure pleasure and euphoria.

Draco stood, smirking smugly, and Lily kissed him, tasting and cleaning him of herself. “Strip,” she commanded, soft and quiet once more, and began to undress herself as Draco complied. Off went her corset, tossed aside, chemise and panties following suit. Then, finally, she let go of her transfigured body. Her hair turned fiery again, hips and thighs widened, breasts grew, the slight ponch and stretch marks from her last pregnancy returned. 

The sight of her form, naked in every sense of the word now, stole the breath from both men who laid eyes on it, Draco stilling in getting his trousers off as he became momentarily lost in traveling her with his eyes. A gentle clearing of her throat made him focus, and soon he was free of his clothing, but he maintained his transfigured form and, following her lead, also kept his mask. If it was doing something for her, then it was doing something for him.

Severus watched as Lily wrapped her hand around Draco’s stiff length and stroked languidly while catching his lips in another kiss. When this had first started, Severus regarded Draco’s anatomy as a necessary evil for their games, but these days he found himself appreciating it, cock and all. Not that he’d ever be doing any more with it than Lily was right now, but still, he had grown to enjoy it.

Lily withdrew her wand from her hair, causing the bun it was keeping in place to fall and strands of copper to drape and lightly curl over her shoulders. With a simple flourish, the small, threadbare rug in front of Severus’s desk transformed into a lush, thick blanket. Another gesture and the fireplace lit up, its warmth spreading into the room quickly.

She sunk down onto the blanket and reached for Draco, urging him to join her. As he got to his knees in front of her, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close and kissing her again. She opened up, letting him lick into her mouth and coax her down onto her back. And again she opened up, this time spreading her legs and inviting him to kneel between them. He didn’t allow the kiss break as he positioned himself and slowly sunk into her tight, wet heat.

Lily gasped his name, breaking the kiss because her spine arched and head tilted back by reflex at the large and very welcome invasion. He returned the sentiment, her name on his lips and a pleasant shudder down his spine when he bottomed out.

Severus licked his lips and finally opened up his trousers to free himself. He stroked slowly, almost lazily, as he watched the intensity between his wife and her lover intensify. A cruel smirk spread over his features as it became apparent just how much easier Draco was falling apart than Lily. He was destined to fail to please her like this, even with tonight’s magical _enhancements_ , and Severus got off on that more than anything else so far tonight.

Of course, failing was part of the game. Or the ritual, as it had become by now. But he wasn’t going to simply give in. Draco pulled up to sit on his knees and adjusted Lily to get her legs against his chest, her feet on his shoulders, so he could drive in as deeply as possible. 

It made Lily whine, her eyes flutter shut, spine arch. She used what little leverage she had in this position to rock on him and chase her own pleasure with his body, and dipped a hand between her legs to rub and grind against her clit. She was careful, though, never letting herself get too close to a second orgasm. That was her husband’s job.

Her husband, who was becoming impatient for his own pleasure. Silently, Severus stood from his seat and walked around the desk. He passed through the illusory barrier, but was unnoticed by Draco as he came up behind the boy. He crouched and carefully leaned in to whisper to him, “Pathetic. You may be pretty, _Draco_ , but it seems that’s all you’ve got going for you. Look at her. She’s gotten more use out of a vibrator.”

The sound of his voice alone was enough to shove Draco to the edge, and with the degradation he craved from his mentor, he didn’t stand a chance. He gripped Lily’s hips hard and pulled her onto him roughly as he whimpered, spilling deep into her.

Lily whine-huffed, frustrated, needy, but also deeply aroused by the slick feeling inside of her and how easy it still was to make men lose themselves.

“Tsk, tsk,” Severus shook his head. Suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of Draco’s hair and tugged him back, pulling him out of Lily so that he could push the boy’s head between her legs. “Disgusting, leaving your mark inside of her like you’ve got any right.” He shoved and commanded, “Clean up after yourself, bitch boy.”

Eagerly, Draco began to lick Lily clean, even plunging his tongue inside of her to properly lick himself out of her. Without missing a beat, Lily draped her legs over his back and pulled him in. She moaned, low and warm, and met her husband’s gaze, who smirked back at her. He was still fully dressed, black covering every inch of skin except for his eyes and the lower third of his face. The power dynamics the difference in dress created stirred both hers and Draco’s lust even more. 

When Severus was satisfied, he ripped Draco back again and pushed him aside entirely this time. Lily licked her lips seductively at him and rolled over, then got to all fours, wordlessly presenting herself to her husband.

Severus snapped his fingers and pointed as if he was giving an order to a dog, and Draco followed the cue loyally. He got himself beneath Lily, his face under her glistening pussy, and watched as Severus pushed inside of her.

Lily gave another breathy moan and pushed back, taking Severus in eagerly. In return, he leaned over her, pressing against her back as he took one hip in hand and used the other to press and rub circles against her clit. He knew her body well by now, understood how to flawlessly play her hot spots, and he took full advantage.

It didn’t take long for her to be panting his name and bouncing back against him desperately. She didn’t need to put on a performance to feed his ego, he truly was the best lover she’d ever had, she only needed to let it show.

He could feel her reaching a fever pitch, ready to go off for him and only looking to be shoved hard over the edge into blissful release. He was absolutely going to give her that shove. Severus drove into her almost brutally, allowing himself to be the animal she craved, and as she began to cry out her release, he bit into the curve of her neck, claiming. The bolt of pain and the meaning of the gesture intensified everything. Her cry turned to a scream and her whole body shuddered with the power of her orgasm.

Lily’s walls contracted and fluttered around Severus, milking him, and he didn’t hold himself back. He spilled deep into her with the first pulse and then pulled out, the second landing just barely inside of her, and shoved into Draco’s waiting, open mouth to deposit the rest.

Draco was eager to drink down every drop he could get, eager to taste Severus and make him feel good, eager to prove himself useful. Somehow, he still held out hope that someday, if he was good enough, Severus would want him and give him more than leftovers. 

When Severus pulled out of his mouth, Lily sat up and he diligently began to clean her with his tongue again, lapping her husband out of her and cleaning her of her own slick. She twisted her body a bit so that Severus could kiss her, the remnants of their passion and lust flowing into that gesture and slowly ebbing out, leaving them both feeling even but very, very pleased. 

It wasn’t until she pulled off of Draco that she finally removed her mask and set it aside. Next she took off Draco’s, then kissed him softly and whispered with all the tenderness her husband lacked, “Thank you, Draco. You’re such a good boy.”


End file.
